Having to share
by DelenaRevengero
Summary: The charmed sisters arent very happy about having to share their whitelighter, especially when the witch they have to share him with is such a bitch.


_Hey Everybody…Me again… I know I haven't written anything in a while. Life has been a bit hectic lately, I recently got my degree and moved houses last October. With work and family writing kind a took a back seat. My other story "The Mikelsons and the Petrovas" is kinda on hiatus for a while, until I can get over my writers block for that piece. This story is all new and has been on my mind for some time, thoroughly enjoyed the show and thought a little fic wouldn't hurt…also I'm majorly shipping Harry and Macy. Without any further ado…here it is._

Chapter One:

The three charmed sisters were happily going about their day when their whitelighter appeared out of thin air eliciting surprised reactions and a shriek from Maggie. "Damnit Harry! Can't use the door like a normal person!" Mel exclaimed. "Where's the fun in that…?" Harry replied sarcastically shooting Mel a devilish smirk which caused Macy to chuckle and her heart to flutter just a little. "What is it Harry, another demon running around that we need to kill?" Maggie asked, her attention solely on her texting with the Kappas. "No. No demon attack this time fortunately. However, I do have some rather upsetting news…" "Uh oh… I don't like the sound of this…" said Mel. "Harry is everything alright?" Macy asked. "Ladies, why don't we move to the living room so we can better discuss this matter."

With all sisters seated on the old Victorian couch, the handsome whitelighter stood in front of them. Taking a deep breath Harry began "Girls I'm afraid I will no longer be your whitelighter…" "WHAT THE FUCK!" Mel shouted as she and Maggie both jumped up from their positions on the couch. "Language Miss Melanie." Harry warned. "You're not our whitelighter anymore? Why? What happened?" Maggie asked. "It's the Elders isn't it; they've had it in for us ever since the Tartarus thing!" Mel speculated. "Now, now girls the Elders don't have it in for you as you boldly put it. However, they are the reason for my separation from you its actually very interesti…" Harry began before being cut off by Mel. "Nah ah, no way your fancy English ass is going anywhere Harry! You're staying right here. "Girls you haven't let me finish I'm not leaving fore…" "She's right, you can't leave. Who's gonna fix all my stupid mistakes?" Maggie cut in. "Macy say something stop him!" Maggie added. The oldest charmed sister hadn't said a word since she heard the heart wrenching news. He was leaving them, leaving her… why would he leave? Did they do something? Did he not want to be their whitelighter anymore? How would she survive without him? Her sisters didn't know but Harry was her best friend, her confident, her shoulder to cry on. She had relayed everything to him about her struggles growing up, her longing for a friend and her mom issues. She thought they had a connection, a deep friendship that went beyond witch and whitelighter…but apparently, she was wrong.

"Mace…please say something!" Mel demand. Macy couldn't think straight, her eyes stung with unshed tears. "Why…why are you leaving?", she managed to choke out which didn't go unnoticed by Maggie. "Ladies, please if you would calmly take your seats and just let me explain…" Harry spoke. "Explain what!" yelled Mel before Macy spoke in a stern voice. "Mel, Maggie!", she said as she motioned with her head for them to seat themselves which they quickly did. Harry admired her authoritative stance on calming her sisters. In the short time she was with them Mel and Maggie knew better than to cross Macy, she was the typical big sister and, in many ways, just like their mother. "I was saying that I won't be gone forever, I am very much still your whitelighter." Harry said with a slight chuckle he was touched that his witches were so attached to him. "However, I won't be just YOUR whitelighter anymore." "Wait a minute…you're someone else's whitelighter too?" asked Maggie. "Yes and no" Harry answered before continuing. "You see the Elders have asked me to step in as a temporary whitelighter to a young witch, her current whitelighter is under review by the Elders which brings me to my next order of business, Miss Melanie and Miss Maggie you two will have to attend an evaluation meeting with the Elders council tomorrow." "Evaluation meeting…what are they gonna evaluate how fast can we poof away a demon?" Mel asked sarcastically. "Very funny Miss Melanie, but the Elders are going to evaluate the effects of my lessons, how well I have been teaching you, how much have you truly learnt execetra exectera." Harry explained. "So, you're not leaving us?" Macy asked with a new hope in her voice. "Never Miss Macy." Harry answered with sincere smile and wink that made Macy blush so intensely she had to turn her face away.

"How come Macy's not being evaluated?" Maggie asked pointing to her older sister. "Miss Macy has exhibited extraordinary use and control of her magic hence the Elders feel she is responsible enough to handle her abilities." "So that's what it is, these old fart bags wanna test if we can handle being witches." Mel said as she rolled her eyes. "They are just going to evaluate your abilities nothing more." Harry reassured them, "but this is a serious matter so do put in some effort." Harry pleaded directing his gaze to Maggie who was busy once again texting her Kappa sisters. "What?" she asked. "And do try to show the Elders some respect." This time everyone looked at Mel, who rolled her eyes and responded with a "Fine, I'll behave."

"So, who's this new witch you gotta take care of?" Mel asked crossing her arms. "Her name is Stephanie Grangers. She discovered her abilities around the same time you three did." "How long do you have to be her whitelighter?", Macy asked not liking the idea of having to share her whitelighter. "A fortnight." Harry answered. "Fortnight? What's a fortnight?" Maggie asked confusion all over her face. "Two weeks Mags…two weeks…" Mel answered. "Oh", mouthed Maggie. "And how long is this Elders meeting thingy?" Maggie asked grinning at her phone. "A fortnight." Harry said whispered. "What! Aw man! This shit sucks!" Mel complained. "I can't be away from the Kappas that long they'll kick me out!" Maggie joined her sister. "Unfortunately, it is what it is, and we cannot change it. Now I suggest you two go and pack and get some rest you leave first thing tomorrow morning." Harry said as Mel ad Maggie groaned and got up to go to their rooms. "We could use some peace and quiet around here." Harry said to Macy as they both smiled at each other locking eyes. "I heard that Harry!" Mel shouted from upstairs causing Harry and Macy to laugh.

_Let me know what you think about the first chapter. Remember reviews are an author's lifeline. Delena Revengero._


End file.
